Preps out of line
by Paine
Summary: Blake has had a crush on Allison since the 3rd grade. But can Allison love her back? And why does Yuki seem so creepy? Yuri


Preps out of line  
  
(Paine: Hey this is a short story of my hatred to these two preppy girls at my school. They dare mock the great Shinagami Mwahahahahaha.  
  
Aya: Ok she has major issues, but oh well she's a sorry idiot.  
  
Paine: Save it for later okay I need it for the fic. And BTW this is going to be a Yuri lol)  
  
Blake's POV  
  
I took a shower a long 4 hr one. Smoothing out my hair with my brush, I just love my hair so soft and beautiful. I am the only one with hair like this and no one will compare. So supposedly I am supposed to call Allison today, I promised like 4 hrs ago. I got dressed and was ready for school. I caught a ride with Allison, she seemed very beautiful as usual. I hope that she will stay that way. A blush arose on my face, its embarrassing to say this but the truth is that I have a crush on Allison ever since the 3rd grade.  
  
Right now I am one of her best friends and I know for a fact that she will never like me. I know she is straight but how am I going to break it to her that I am a lesbian, gay hoe. I love Allison it is true, her gorgeous blond hair, and her sea green eyes I could look into forever. We have been like sisters. She is like me, so its no wonder I am attracted to her. We enjoy critisum of others lower than we do. Since we are the most popular kids in our school. We are on the Cheerleading squad, So goooooooo School!  
  
It was fifth period as I saw the lowly popular kids Sarah and Yuki. I saw Yuki look at her, she seemed weird as they were talking some geek Quire. As in through the conversation Allison said  
  
"You know what you are gay" she said as she clacked her tongue.  
  
"And you know what" I said in a whisper, "You are a slut"  
  
"What did you say about me?!" She said full of anger.  
  
"Not about you, of what you are." I heard Yuki say.  
  
"Bitch! You don't know shit about me" Said Allison.  
  
There was utter silence, as the crowd waited for the next comeback.  
  
"Fine.." she said a little queasy"  
  
Yuki smirked, I knew she had something up her sleeve I wanted to know. I wanted to know what made my Allison so uneasy. I was going to speak but my mind told me the answer where she will be.  
  
"Allison will be in the Gym field and she will have a showdown with me, if you interfere then you will be severely hurt." Yuki Telepathy spoke.  
  
Then the teacher began her lesson.  
  
~* Allison's POV  
  
I was there where she told me to go I was in the gym field.  
  
"What do you want, I got better things." I proudly said.  
  
"I want to ask you a question, if I may ask."  
  
"Well then go"  
  
"What if you found out one of your friends were "gay" as you people say"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Heh, its your friend Blake she has a crush on you."  
  
"What the fuck?" I said in my bitchy attitude, Blake is gay? I couldn't believe it. She lied to me all these years I have known her.  
  
"You are lying" I said in her defense I had to defend my friend.  
  
"Your nothing but a fucking jackass bitch" I continued.  
  
"Hmm.believe what you want to but weather or not I am going to change your life, I am going to take your life and change you into a good person.  
  
As if it was like magic I saw her take a scythe from her back as she cut some of my blood, I couldn't do anything because I felt I was paralyzed. And the next thing I knew I blanked out.  
  
~* Blake's POV  
  
I saw Allison the next day she seemed different somehow. She seemed a little nice than usual. And when she looked at me, it seemed to glow. I kinda wonder if she has a crush on me or I was looking wrong.  
  
And on that day I said it.  
  
"Allison, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Blake." She said as she captivated my lips. Then as if matters came to worse Aya and Yuki were walking down the hall with Katt. They must have seen us because I saw Aya laugh, Katt laugh, but Yuki just smirked. I love my life now and that's all that matters. But I felt peeved that Yuki took a picture of Allison and I, and it made me want to destroy her. But she ran off, and put it in the yearbook.  
  
~*  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
"This is going to be very interesting" I said as I put it on the computer and printed it on the year book.  
  
"Blake this is my revenge"  
  
-The End- 


End file.
